Guards of the Students HIATUS
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Sasuke's back and Sakura...is ignoring him? Team Kakashi has a new mission. Tsunade knows more than she's saying. The Dark Lord's follower's are gathering for one last attack... sound's worse than it is... Pairing's inside ON HIATUS-REWRITING
1. Prelude

Guards of the Students

o……X……o

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. If I did…well, let's just say the Akatsuki would be way better than Sasuke, cause they are LEGENDARY MISSING NIN NOT SOME FREAKIN' WEAK BUTT HEADS THAT CAN BE TAKEN OUT BY A WANNABE MARY SUE AND THE OTHER NIN THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WEAKER THAN THEM!!! (yes I do have issues.) J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. (Which I also have issues with, though I'm not going to say anything about those ones…nope not touchin' that crap with a ten-foot stick for a hundred dollars. No. Way. In. Hell.)

o……X……o

Unlike all my other stories where I already know how it will end before I start writing, this one was just kind of a spur if the moment thing. So any suggestions you have I'll be willing to listen to.

This story is AR - Alternate Reality. This differs from AU in that it takes place in the canon universe, but I've twisted facts to change the realities of the universe (s?)... You'll figure it out as you read.

Also, I have decided that this story will take place in the Naruto-verse after chapter 436. However. Several things have changed. That is why it is an AR. In the HP-verse it takes place _after_ the 7th book, which is also AR cause I have a few char.'s that I really don't care if you want them dead-they. Are. Alive. Though that rule excludes Dumbledore-manipulative-bastard-jerk. I hate 'im so he can stay dead. XP

WARNINGS: OOCness in the following characters: Itachi (cause-sorry about this fans-he's married and starting to restore the clan), Sasuke (cause in the manga he's a teme and a mary sue), Naruto (cause I actually want him to be a tad smarter and fall for Hinata!). I am ignoring that Itachi died in the actual manga along with Ero-sennin, and maybe some of the Akatsuki-I'm not really sure about that one though... Mentioned romance between several different characters.

Orochimaru IS DEAD PEOPLE! The main enemy in this Fan Fic is the _Death Eater's_ not the Akatsuki, not Orochimaru-NOT A NINJA. Period. You ask how is that possible? Well…all will be explained in time, I guess. *cackles evilly*

In the Harry Potter Series, this fic takes place post Deathly Hollows. However, just like the Naruto series I'm changing a few things… Possible Dumble's bashing. I really hate the manipulative bastard he turns out to be. I literally smiled and started laughing when he was killed in the movie… (yes I am that crazy, think of me like a less killer/evil Bellatrix Lestrange) Several character's are going to be fine-I don't care what you say again. They. Are. Alive. Minerva is now Headmistress, Snape is dead still (U.U poor Snivi!) and his place in the school will be filled, by someone surprisingly familiar. DADA position will be filled.

o……X……o

Pairings: You'll find out later! ^_^ Though the main pairing is Sasuke X Sakura. Sorry folks, I'm a fan of neither, which is why the fan fiction's AR, cause I changed them. Just a tad.

o……X……o

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura talking/thinking**

"_Jutsu's"_ (Are written in English for my benefit, sorry people, I can't spell really well in Japanese…yet. I'm working on it…and it's not going to be the stupid way that they do it in the manga, I'm going to actually translate it literally to English not say something like "Art of the doppelganger-solid form. I find that very stupid for the English version…)

Spells depend on if their spoken or not. "Spells" or _Spells_ will be the format I use for them in this fic.

o……X……o

Guards of the Students

Prologue: There's been a change of plans…

"You have a new assignment Kakashi." The Godaime Hokage told the silver-haired shinobi.

"Who's taking over the one I'm on right now?" The temporarily reinstated ANBU operative asked, putting away his ever present Icha Icha book for once. He had a very bad feeling that he wouldn't be reading it that much in the time to come...

"Kurenai, however, that isn't too important right now." Tsunade said, frowning. For once there wasn't any type of alcohol in sight.

"I have a C-ran to an A-rank mission, which was just received. The payment depends on what happens during it, but the base line of a C-ranked mission's pay was received with the information and the rest of the payment will be sent in if or when the rank increases. It was commissioned by a...an old friend. The mission will be from six months to thirteen in length. A basic undercover recon, protection, and possible assassination from what I understand." She explained her frown deepening.

"How many shinobi are to be hired?" The man asked.

"I've already decided who's going, but the total is four." The blond replied. "The three others will be going undercover as students, while you will go as the replacement for one of the teachers to the...school..." Tsunade said to Kakashi. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Go home and get a good night's sleep. Report back here tomorrow at nine am, you'll meet up with the rest of your team then, and get most of the rest of your mission specs then."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied, leaving the office, and heading straight for his home.

Tsunade sighed and looked over at the letter, tears glimmering in her eyes at the news it had brought along with the mission. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Shizune!" She called out, knowing the young woman would come running. Sure enough, that's just what she did.

"You c-called Tsu-Tsunade-sama?" The black haired female asked, panting lightly from the run. She stood in front of the Godaime's desk, waiting to see what her orders were.

"I need you to tell the people on this list to arrive here tomorrow at ten-thirty am. I have a mission for them, but don't tell them who they're working with...I'm not sure one of them would show up if she knew... But also, I want to see their faces when they find out!" Tsunade said gleefully, handing Shizune the list she had quickly written up while waiting for her former apprentice to arrive.

"Yes Tsunade-hime." Shizune replied, taking the list. As she looked over the names she frowned. "Do you think she'll be able to work with him?" The woman asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"I have complete confidence that she'll be able to handle the mission, even with the few problems that may occur due to her...teammate. Though, he won't know what hit him if he tries anything." The Hokage replied with a grim smile, before nodding to Shizune as a signal that she could leave. The Hokage's assistant bowed and left to fulfill the Godaime's wishes.

_This is certainly going to be very interesting..._ The medic-nin thought, grinning at the trick she had pulled on the copy nin.

o……X……o

AN/

Yes, I know that this first chapter was suckish and short, but I swear to God it'll get better!!! . Just stick with me here. I had some trouble writing this, so we'll see how it goes… The rating may go up in the future, just a forewarning.

Add comment's and/or idea's into the suggestion's and I'll see what I can do in the future. However, the plot idea you may have mentioned might not appear for several chapters. I may send you a message over fan fiction to iron out the details, so please sign in to give me idea's or send me a PM with your e-mail or something. I'm not a god here people… *sweat drop*

I'll be posting up sporadically because my parent's (as everyone who's read one of my other two fic's would know) are the ultimate source of evil. No joke.

So! Review if you want me to continue, flames are appreciated if not thanked for, I really like to know what other people think about my work-especially if they don't like it.

Please review if you want this fic to continue. I need to know I have interested reader's out there.

Thanks, and hopefully see you later!

-Sora-


	2. Ch 1: A Mission?

Okay, sorry this is getting out so late. I actually wanted the first _official_ chapter to go up about a week after I posted up the prologue, but as I said in my last note…my parent's are E-V-I-L.

Period.

So I ended up spending $320.00 on a netbook (O.O the most I've ever spent) and was finally able to write more on this story.

BUT! Now I've moved out and everything is getting better. My insomnia has went away slightly and I'm now able to write more.

So! In order to make apologies, I give you a chapter for each of my stories that I'm writing now! ^-^ Hope you like it!

-Sora-

o……X……o

Review Replies:

Too lazy to sign in: Definitely! I totally hated the way Kishimoto's gone about the development of the female characters and their personalities, and in my Naruto fic's I plan to do something about it! I mean seriously! He didn't even give Tenten a last name!!! Actually…I do have a…surprise in store having to do with that later. It won't be for at least five more chapters, but when you read it, you'll know. *sniggers* And I can almost guarantee that you'll love it! ^_^

CrystalPrison: Thank you! *hugs* Yes!!! My enemy has been defeated!!!! *evil laughter learned from parent's inserted here* … *clears throat* Uh…anyways… I'd have to agree on your evaluation of Naruto! ^_^ If you like Naruto smart, you might want to check out the other fic that I just posted up right before this one. Though be warned that it's pretty dang dark first chapter...and that's coming from someone who can write dark really well but never does fan fic's on it cause it makes her depressed. lol I'm actually not too sure what I wanna do with Itachi, so if you have any request's or ideas or omakes that you might want me to write/post up, I'll see if I can help you out. PM me if you want to talk more of this. I know I've been stubborn enough to go through the old reviews to find out what someone has guessed correctly on or an idea that's going to take place in the next chapter, and I really don't want to accidently give anything away if you suggest it in a reply… ^_^ *sweat drop* …wow that was a lot of writing. XD lol

X-Whitemagic58-X: Don't worry, you don't sound stupid. I didn't get it either until I specifically PM'd someone and asked them. Well, I guess this is sorta funny…I kinda have my own definition of the AR/AU/cannon thingy rule that people put down. Alternate Reality (AR) or 'cannon universe' for me usually mean I change the past events of a book in a major way. Alternate Universe (AU) for me means that the characters are in a different…realm, I guess you could call it. For example, AU for me would mean that the Naruto character's were in some other realm where they were ordinary high school student's, or hidden youkai in the human realms, or something instead of being in the 'Naruto-verse' as some author's/reader's have named it. Thank you!!! Totally true! The Akatsuki are powerful enough to take down large groups of hunter nins, ANBU members, and when combined, (IE-Sasori-Deidara team up against Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara-sama OR Pein-Konan team up against Hokage Sannin Tsunade-sama) can take down a KAGE!!! You totally aren't rambling! I know exactly what you mean. *clears throat and says perfectly serious* All parent's may be evil, but mine seem to have been possessed by demons. No joke. Which would make complete sense considering my life…

o……X……o

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. If I did…well, let's just say the Akatsuki wouldn't be the least of the hidden village's worries and they would end up being the hero's of the story. *cackles evilly* (yes I do have issues.) J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. (Which let me repeat this if you did not get it last time: I also have issues with, though I'm not going to say anything about those ones…nope not touchin' that crap with a ten-foot stick for a hundred mil. No. Way. In. Hell. Even if said Hell was frozen over and I didn't have to deal with the demon's and such.)

o……X……o

"talking"

_Thinking/letters_

**Inner Sakura talking/thinking or Kyubi…**

"_Jutsu's"_ (Are written in the way I want to write them, sorry people)

Spells depend on if their spoken or not. "Spells" or _Spells_ will be the format I use for them in this fic.

o……X……o

Guards of the Students

Chapter 1: A mission? (All for one, and one for all - NOT!)

The next day dawned bright and cloudless, a slight breeze making the heat slightly more livable.

Ten-thirty arrived as well as the ninja who had been summoned the night before.

_Hm...where are they?_ Tsunade wondered, searching for the chakra signature of the people who were supposed to be here. She located them walking up the stairs to her office...

The top medic nin of the five countries mentally groaned as she ascended the stairs to her former Shihou's office. It had been five years since "the Uchiha" had left her on that bench. She had grown into a woman in that time, mastering the many medic ninjutsu, regular jutsu's, and genjutsu easily, while perfecting her teacher's superhuman strength with her perfect chakra control. She had been offered a position in the ANBU, but had turned it down, opting to help in the hospital and ninja academy when she wasn't on missions or helping her former sensei, the Sannin Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

**Why the heck is that Uchiha prick following us?!** Inner shouted, outraged.

Sasuke had come back with his brother, whom had apparently been assigned to an S-class infiltration mission into the Akatsuki. Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru's organization and over time, had learned that instead of the brother whom had supposedly killed off all of his family, his father had. His brother upon arriving home from a mission to see his father slay his mother, and quickly killed him in a rage. Sasuke had walked in just in time to see his brother pulling his sword out of his father's now cooling corpse. Coincidently he had learned those facts when absorbing the snake-nin's consciousness and power.

Sasuke then seemingly found his sibling and for some reason that only few people know, the two Uchiha's had come back. Almost the entire village didn't mind so much after Tsunade provided them with an explanation and an order.

However, this did not calm Sakura's anger; in fact it may have intensified it. Naruto on the other hand, had forgiven Sasuke it seemed a few minutes after his arrival back at the village gates.

Sakura was having a harder time forgiving the man she had claimed to love seven years ago. After all, when they were genin-and even before that-when they had both had went to the academy, Sasuke had hurt her again, and again, and again. Then to top it all off, he had knocked her out and left her on a bench when he had left. A bench! ((AN/ Though in my personal opinion, it's not like she [kinda] didn't deserve it for being so mean to Naruto…karma's a b**** don't 'ya know?))

Sakura sighed softly, making Naruto glance over at her. He gave her a questioning look meaning '_Are you okay?_'

She smiled, and then frowned; signaling with her eyes to the man behind them as they reached the Hokage's floor. The meaning behind that came in loud and clear to her surrogate brother. 'I'm fine. It's just Uchiha's bothering me.'

The blond haired nin gave a sympathetic smile and a one armed hug before the two walked into the Hokage's office. He had finally gotten over his crush on Sakura and was now dating Hinata; to her father's disapproval and to her joy.

Sasuke watched all of this from behind, not really understanding what they were saying since he couldn't see their facial expressions. He followed his two team mates into the Godaime's office; one which accepted him and welcomed him, while the other he really didn't know anymore.

"You called Shishou?" Sakura asked drily, a wry grin slipping onto her face.

"Yes, I have a mission for a four-man cell." Tsunade replied, the same grin on Sakura's face mirrored on hers. "Now we're just waiting on-there you are Kakashi." Tsunade said her grin growing wider.

Kakashi glanced up from his book (Icha Icha Paradise Volume #23) to see the grin. "Sorry I'm late, I got lo-what?" He asked, seeing Naruto's and Sakura's mouths drop open at his appearance, and even Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You-you're on time…" Naruto stuttered out, a look of complete amazement adorning his features.

Tsunade snorted at this, trying to hold back laughter. The kage, the two temporary ANBU operatives, and the jounin turned their attention back to her.

"No he isn't. I told him to be here for this meeting at nine am, but since I knew he wouldn't be on time, I told you three ten-thirty am." The Hokage explained gleefully, acting like Naruto after pulling an outrageous prank and was laughing it up. Sakura put her hand over her mouth, smothered laughter sounding out. Naruto snickered at the look on Kakashi's face and even Sasuke gave a slight smirk. Tsunade however, was holding her sides, gales of laughter emerging from her mouth, thoroughly enjoying the trick she had just pulled to get him to arrive on time. Kakashi sighed and decided to let this one go, considering he had lost track of time again while reminiscing at the memorial stone, and waited for everyone to calm down. Tsunade didn't do it to be mean and he knew that, that was half the reason he was letting it go.

After a few minutes, the rest of the group who hadn't been silent, gained control over themselves, except Tsunade, who would occasionally break out chuckling every five minutes or so.

The Hokage cleared her throat and returned to the serious matter at hand.

"I have a mission for you four. First, I'd like you to read this." She said, handing a strangely folded piece of a scroll to Kakashi. As he read it, his eyebrows drew together and stayed that way once he passed it to Naruto, the naughty book half forgotten. The blond nin quickly read through the letter a frown forming as he passed the parchment to Sakura.

As Sakura looked at the sheet, green ink greeted her eyes, which read:

_Hello Godaime Hokage-sama,_

_My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has recently passed on._

_I found out more about your business through Dumbledore's memories and file. But also, I was a teacher ten years ago, which was the last time a four man team was hired to come guard the school from the dark lord before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_Your four guards I would like to hire will need to be able to protect and neutralize any threat to the students, creatures, beasts, teachers, the school, and the forest and grounds surrounding the school. The job will be from six to thirteen months._

_If you would like more details I'm afraid you will need to accept it first._

_Finally, I am willing to pay whatever the cost is for the four guards to come, and complete the job. The school will be paying for everything, including the products and such needed to blend in, food, and a place to stay. The team members may keep what was given to them, since almost all of it is made specially for that single person._

_If you would like to accept this mission, write the words, _"I agree" _at the bottom of the page, below my signature. The documents and way of transportation will be appearing once the words are written. Also, just incase you are not up to date…by writing the words on the bottom of this paper your business will enter a magically binding agreement to complete this job with four guards of your choosing._

_I thank you for your time and patience for listening to my request._

_Sincerely,_

_The Headmistress of Hogwarts,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Sakura's eyes were huge by the time she finished reading. She folded the note back up, noticing the address for the first time:

_To: The Godaime Hokage Sannin Tsunade-hime_

_The Hokage's Office_

_Hokage Tower_

_Konohagakure_

The pink haired kunoichi took a deep breath and slowly released it, hesitating a moment before giving the letter to Sasuke.

After a few minutes, the Uchiha prodigy finished reading shock shown by the by the several blinks of his eyes after he had finished. He carefully handed the letter back to the Hokage who looked at the group of shinobi before her.

"Do you agree?" She asked grimly. These were the only four powerful enough shinobi that she could spare; otherwise they would end up going with a chuunin or a genin at this point.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a bored sigh, already opening his book back up.

"Of course!" Naruto said, his eyes sparkling with an emotion that made Tsunade _very_ glad he would be away from the village for quite some time it seemed.

"Yes Shishou, but I would like to talk to you privately before I leave to get ready." Sakura replied respectfully, using her eyelids to nicely cover the emotion showing in her eyes.

A curt nod was all Sasuke did to show his agreement, and the Godaime sighed.

"All right, get ready to go and meet me back here in an hour and a half – _on time Kakashi_." She added sternly, watching the three men file out of the room.

As soon as their chakra's showed that they had indeed left the floor that held her office, the Hokage glanced at her apprentice.

Sakura's eyes, snapped up to glare at her teacher, her own senses telling her the same thing. "Why is Sasuke coming?" She asked politely, only her eyes betraying the amount of fury she was feeling.

"Neji and Hinata are both on long term missions already. I don't want to send another of their clan with you on this trip, when Sasuke has already worked with you in the past. I know that you haven't worked with each other since before he left, but I need you to at least to work with him for a little bit, I am sorry, I know how you feel. Kakashi can't, it's too much strain on his eye, besides I want two strong summoners if the attacks are high level criminals. You have to go because you're the strongest healer outside of me and Shizune, and you will most likely be desperately needed." The blond woman explained patiently to Sakura, knowing she needed it.

"Besides, without you there, who's going to keep those boys in line?" She added to lighten the mood. It worked. The fury in Sakura's eyes left and she cracked a grin.

"Okay Shishou. I will do as you ask…but note that it's under protest." The pink haired kunoichi replied grumpily.

"Also Sakura, I want you to learn as much as you can about their herbs and healing remedies. If you can find someone who knows quite a bit about it, try studying with them as well…" Tsunade stated, suddenly turning serious. "I'll see you in about an hour-don't worry too much if you're a little late." She added as Sakura nodded her understanding and turned to leave.

While Sakura was walking towards her apartment she mentally listed everything she could possibly need from her living quarters and her personal weapon and medical supplies.

Hurrying to her apartment she got everything that wasn't already packed ready to go. Half of her supplies were already packed in case she ever got a spontaneous mission such as the one she had just received. She quickly changed into one of her three ANBU uniforms, and packed away her black cloak, just in case. After she wrote a short note to Ino, Tenten and Hinata about why she had left and how long she would be gone, she darted out the door, grabbing her white cloak as she left. The pink haired nin quickly secured the last entrance to her apartment that she shared with her friends and heading for the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile Tsunade had written down the two words on the piece of parchment. A small 'pop' was heard as the letter disappeared under her fingers. A few seconds later a louder 'pop' was heard when another small scroll appeared.

The blond hummed, glancing at the scroll before starting to go through papers for other parts of her job in an effort to make time hurry forward.

o……X……o

There we go! Oh! Before I forget! If you guys want a dictionary of terms at the end of each chapter or my definition of a Japanese word, ask away. If someone does ask (even one) I'll add the dictionary.

REVIEWS, ADVICE, WHATEVER ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED, THEY ARE THANKED! XD

Though please note that I will **update sporadically** because of my…issues at home. However I am instilling a new requirement, I will not update until there are **five reviews for each new chapter**, because of the fact that in my other fic I have not received one review for the first chapter, no flames, nothing. T-T And since this one seems popular, I want to see what you people actually think about it, even if it is only a 'Loved this chapter, can't wait for the next!' type thing. Sorry, but I really do want to know what you guys think, even if you aren't signed in. Guess about what's going to happen in the next chapter, do whatever you want, but I'd like something please. U.U

And with that said, I'll hopefully see you guys next chapter! XD

-Sora-

Post Script (PS)- Oh. And how do you feel about a yaoi HP couple? :? I'm not really comfortable with it, but my friend's going to help me and she writes yaoi all the time. I was thinking…and I really don't like Harry with Ginny. At all. Period. In the book series she's just SOOOO whiny! So, no RonXHarry, but maybe someone else..? Tell me what'cha think. Laters!


	3. Ch 2: Get ready

Hey there! So! Here's the official second chapie to my fic! Hope you like and **vote** on the **yaoi/non-yaoi** pairing please!!! PM's or Review's are accepted as ways of voting! XD

o……X……o

Review Responses:

iSunshine: The main couple won't be yaoi, I just might have a yaoi couple in there. …I can't write non-couple stories, sorry… I like the drama couple stories have and it show's in my writing.

KANIKA: Thank you! I loved your review, it truly made me happy _and_ it TOTALLY made me laugh! XD What do you think about my yaoi coupling question, I wonder…

Starrfire-chan521: Thank you for the review and complement! I'm not really big on the whole yaoi idea, but I hate, hate, HATE Ginny…and Cho…and the fangirls in general…hm… I have issues… Actually your problem sounds a lot like my old one, but now I've moved out so I don't have to deal with that crap about my parent's disapproving anymore…lol Don't worry, it'll get better…sooner or later… (it took three years for my problem to be solved-and it still really isn't cause I just moved out so…good luck!) ; )

CrystalPrison: Your review get's the limelight right before the start of this chapter, an in depth explanation is provided below. And…THANK YOU! I told you she'd be OOC! Iol

TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWER'S: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!

o……X……o

AR after chapter 436 in Naruto. AR after DH, except a few differences in character deaths and no epilogue scene. Also, this takes place two years after destruction of Hogwarts. First year, Hogwarts was being magically rebuilt and the other year, Harry, Ron and Hermione took off to try and heal themselves after healing their 'adopted home' and taking care of the war prisoners; however, not all the Death Eaters were captured.

Orochimaru IS DEAD PEOPLE! The main enemy in this Fan Fic is the _Death Eater's_ still at large, not the Akatsuki, not Orochimaru-NOT A NINJA. Period. You ask how is that possible? Well…all will be explained in time, I guess. *cackles evilly*

WARNINGS: OOCness, Dumbledork bashing, possible Ginny bashing, possible yaoi (not sure yet), abusive flashbacks?, SakuraXSasuke coupling?, semi-smart!Naruto, powerful!Sakura, independent!Sakura, depressed?Harry, less-self-absorbed!Sasuke…erm…I think that's it…

o……X……o

"talking"

_Thinking/Letters/flashbacks_

**Inner Sakura talking/thinking, Kyubi talking**

"_Jutsu's/speaking in Japanese"_ ((Are written the way I want them to be written at the time I write them.))

Spells depend on if their spoken or not. "Spells" or _Spells_ will be the format I use for them in this fic.

o……X……o

Disclaimer: Haven't owned, don't own and never will own Naruto or Harry Potter. (Cause if I did, they wouldn't be written the way they were… *evil grin emerges*)

o……X……o

Okay, let me clear up a question CrystalPrison asked, because I know it will come again. Yes, they can use wands in my fic, jutsu's in my opinion, are the same as magic; however, magic is just a VERY WEAK form of jutsu, which is why they'll be able to do all this stuff without feeling too much strain.

Magically charged environment = Easy chakra replenishing/manipulation. (Think the realm of the frog summon's home-then think of the pool. Think of instead of that pool, the pool/slime stuff actually being dissolved into the air and then the natural chakra that a body draws in being the magical aura of Hogwarts, and on a lesser scale Diagon Alley. So, in other words, the four just meditate for a few hours and replenish everything they've used and gained some for their stores. Basically that's the magical world…

o……X……o

Guards of the Students

Chapter 2: Get ready… Get set… GO!

Sakura sighed as she closed the door behind her, finally back inside Tsunade's office. She had been the last to arrive and was twenty minutes late. She glanced at the three men she would be working with before turning her attention to the Hokage.

"Sakura, you'll need to read this quickly seeing as the other's just finished doing just that." Tsunade instructed, passing the small scroll to hr former apprentice and glancing back at the paper in front of herself.

Sakura opened the scroll and started to read:

_If you are now reading this that must mean you've accepted the job. First off, I'd like to say thank you. Now. On to business…_

The scroll continued on to describe the situation thoroughly and everything else that the group may need to know for the mission stats.

Sakura's eyes grew huge when she read what they would be going undercover as. _Students?!_ She screamed in her head, annoyed beyond belief at that part.

**Are you fuckin' kidding me?!** Inner Sakura screamed, starting to paint the town red in the form of swear words.

The medic nin ignored what her inner was saying and quickly finished reading the rest of the scroll; setting it down gently once she had finished.

_Okay…magic. I can understand justu's but…magic?! Seriously?! Spells?_ The emerald eyed girl thought in disbelief.

"What's a long-distance teleportation jutsu? I thought you could only use summons to do those types of jutsus…" Naruto questioned. He was wearing an outfit that looked like the ANBU standard uniform, except there were a couple differences. His cloak was the one Jiriaya had given him instead of the standard black or white cloak that he had packed away in one of his two bags that were stored inside one of his scrolls. The second item that was different was his mask; instead of the white porcelain mask he had a black tinted mask with red designs on it. This type of mask showed a person was as powerful, or in his case, more powerful than the Hokage. Right now he was holding the mask like everyone else, instead of wearing it though.

"Geez Dobe. For being more powerful than you used to be, it's a shame to see you've still got the same amount of brains." Sasuke spoke up in a monotone voice. Naruto was really the only person who got him to talk, or even show any type of emotion since he had come back.

Sakura spared her two teammates a glance before turning her attention back to the Godaime. The same question had been about to emerge from her lips, but Naruto had been faster at voicing the question. She half wondered if instead of Naruto asking the question if she had, what would have been Sasuke's reaction then.

"Be quiet you snake kisser!" Naruto growled, trying to pay attention.

"A student of a pervert is a pervert himself." Sasuke bit back. The two men's full attention was on each other now.

Tsunade shook her head. "It's a secret ANBU classified technique, Orochimaru probably told Sasuke all about it just for that reason." Tsunade said with a wry look crossing her face. In the background Naruto and Sasuke were still going at it.

"I'm less of a pervert than you! And at least ero-sennin wasn't a pedophile!"

"At least that pedophile actually taught me."

"Here's how to form the signs…" Tsunade continued with, showing Sakura how to form the unusual combination and the new hand signs that the jutsu required, along with the order needed to produce the jutsu.

Ero-sennin did! He just…well…you-you chicken butt haired monosyllable idiot!" ((Wow… Naruto learned some new vocabulary! Yay!))

"Hn." (Just to be spiteful) Sasuke replied.

Once Sakura figured them out and quickly memorized them, the blond woman continued her instructions.

"They speak a language called English over there so I'm going to show you how to place the translation jutsu on yourself or another person. It should be easy enough to learn. You'll be able to speak Japanese and English. Therefore if you need to talk to one of your teammates you'll be able to do so privately in front of a group." Once again the former teacher showed her former student how to form the even more unusual hand signs.

Meanwhile Kakashi had been ignoring everyone around him and had opened his Icha Icha Paradise (Volume #24 now) again once Naruto and Sasuke had started fighting.

After Sakura was able to memorize the hand signs Tsunade taught her; Sakura quickly performed the jutsu on herself.

"Now, perform the jutsu on Sasuke and Naruto when you get the chance. Don't worry about Kakashi. He already knows about this technique. You can perform it on a piece of jewelry instead, so once you take it off you won't know English at all, or be able to read it. Then you could learn it over time and stop using a jutsu to understand what is being said. Here. One's for you, one's for Sasuke in case he wants to actually learn the language. Use the necklace I gave Naruto for his. I figured you don't have anything that you might be able to perform the jutsu on, so I took the liberty of getting Shizune to go buy something for you two that you would actually wear." Tsunade said, handing over the necklaces with a soft smile.

Sakura looked at the two necklaces, observing the details showing who's was who's. The first one was a pink cherry blossom. The petals were made out of the perfect shade of rose quartz while the two leaves were made out of jade. These stones were set in an almost insubstantial silver frame, with a delicate chain for her to put around her neck. The other necklace was an Uchiha fan set in silver, which made Sakura try to come up with a person who would have had this sitting around in a jewelry store and started to get a sneaking suspicion that her Shishou had specifically ordered to have these made earlier for an occasion of some sort. The stone inlays were seashell pearl, and what looked like a dark red ruby.

As the kunoichi went to open her mouth to address the issue's she was having with this current surprise, Tsunade beat her to the punch. "Now. Give Sasuke's to him when you get the chance to do it in private. Since you're the only one who knows the jutsu for long-distance summoning, you'll have to get everyone back here, because it looks like Kakashi isn't paying attention to anything going on and Naruto and Sasuke are at each other's throats, literally." The Hokage said with a smirk, knowing she had distracted her former apprentice.

Sakura nodded gravely and walked over to her two fighting teammates. Two smacks were heard as Sakura hit her fighting teammates, followed by two thuds as their bodies slammed into the ground with the force of her strength.

Sakura sighed and bowed formally to the Hokage as the two slowly stood up, shaking their heads like dogs to try and clear them.

"Okay, and you're off! Have a good mission and be sure not to kill without a real reason, or if you're not under orders. And remember that this is an undercover mission, so try to act normal…well as normal as you can." The brown eyed Hokage said cheerfully as she moved around the desk and slammed her hand down on the ground after flashing quickly through the signs she had just taught Sakura.

A script written in blood extended around her hand, a thin line jutting out to form a circle around the four shinobi. The thin line of script connected to form a type of circle around them. On the inside of this line intricate patterns started to form around the edges and a large kanji symbol blossomed in the middle, four lines extending from it in the directions of North, South, East, and West.

A loud pop sounded throughout Tsunade's office, accompanied by a light hazy smoke.

The Hokage grinned. "No more loudness for quite some time!" She chirped, practically crowing. Don't get her wrong, she loved Naruto like she would a grandson, however he was…how should it be said…annoying at times. Especially around Hinata lately. After she straightened she did a little jig of happiness, dancing about for a few seconds. _And I can gamble again for awhile!_ She thought excitedly. Sakura had been the one to finally get her to stop gambling away everything so she hadn't really been able to play for quite some time.

o……X……o

So! On with the show and all that jazz!

**Yaoi (HP only, couple already picked if yaoi is approved) pairing results:**

**For-- 3**

**Against-- 2**

So far,** For a Yaoi couple **is winning.

Please review and respond and vote! XD Have fun, and I hope to see you next chapter with a longer chapter next time! Sorry this one is soooo short! U.U

I'm really trying, but I keep having to rework EVERYTHING!!!! I think I rewrote this chapter like…3 times at least, and it's still not exactly up there in my high regards. And now that I've started on the second chapter, I have very little idea on which way I want the rest of the fic to go after the sorting… On the up side, I have the sequel all set out in my head…though for some reason, that makes me even more disappointed in myself then I already am…hm…wow, I really need some help… Review's please? Help me out people.

Laters!

-Sora-


End file.
